


Idiotic Felings™ {oneshot}

by Nasqil_ (nasqil)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, crush is only mentioned, friendship bonding, super short, this is all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasqil/pseuds/Nasqil_
Summary: "Dude, you have a crush on Natsuki or something?""Ahbehfshkfh-HOW DID YOU KNOW?!""Wait, WHAT."OrCrushes are hard, especially when it happens that you have one in middle school, and said crush being the same gender as you, but at least you have a friend that'll help you with it.
Relationships: Original Female Character&Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Idiotic Felings™ {oneshot}

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent and a practice thingy, hope you enjoy.

"Dude, you have a crush on Natsuki or something?" Amamiya asked, drinking his water bottle.

"Ahbehfshkfh—" Izumi made an unreadable noise that the person writing this doesn't know how to describe it but it sounded like a choke, also she was drinking, and Amamiya's question made her spit out her drink. "—HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Wait, _**WHAT**_."

That was around 7 months ago, now they're in their early in their second year of middle school.  


_____

"I'm kinda glad that we don't change classmates every year." Izumi laughed. The school had this system that you'll get stuck with the same person for the three years in school, some complained, some were indifferent, some we're happy, Izumi was one of the latter.

"Of course you're glad, if it weren't for me your gay ass would've died."

"Oh hell yeah I am." Izumi playfully jabbed, earning an 'ow' from the boy.

They arrived at their new class location, sliding grey doors and a sigh that says class 2-D.

"Hey, " Masaki glanced at Izumi. "This be Natsuki's last year here. You better confess soon."

"Yeah, " A pause.

"I know."


End file.
